Kyoya Christmas
by itsyobromagsters
Summary: Samantha Robinson has the Host Club over for a traditional American Christmas! (A/N Sorry for this being out of season, my friend just helped me figure out how to post things, and this is the only thing that I have that isn't too short or too long for a first post.)


"Okay, so I've had enough of your 'rich Japanese holiday dining'! You're coming over to my house so we can have a traditional American Christmas dinner. Okay? Okay. See you then." I stated one day as I was walking out of the Host Club.

"You do realize that Christmas is only three days away, did you not thing we would already have arrangements?" Kyoya questioned, his glasses reflecting the sun. I back stepped and smiled at his displeasure

"Of course I know how far away Christmas is, and of course I know you already have arrangements! I made a phone call to all of your families! They said they would be happy for all of you to learn some American culture!" I replied sweetly, annoying Kyoya even more. Everyone else seemed to love the idea though, as I watched them all nod their heads viciously; I finally successfully walked out of Music Room 3.

"Come in come in!" I cheered seeing everyone at the door. They were all dressed nicely. All the boys were wearing blacks with different colored button down shirts, and black ties. Tamaki wore a red, Kyoya wore an olive green, Honey wore a white, Mori wore a light blue, and Kaoru and Hikaru both wore gold. Haruhi wore a red dress with white accents. I wore a halter dress with a shiny red top with a rose and with a black, cotton, skirt and black blazer to match.

I led them all into the dining room. It was decorated with mistletoe, wreaths, and the Christmas tree. All the dinner was already on the table, and I could tell that that confused them.

"Sit, sit down!" I encouraged. I heard Hikaru and Kaoru mutter something, but obliged and sat down.

"Are we going to have the food served to us?" Tamaki asked confused, but intrigued.

"No, the food is on the table and you give yourself as much as you want." I explained as I grabbed the Swiss steak. I grabbed two spoonfuls and passed it to Honey, who was sitting on my left. I did this for all the dishes until Kyoya looked at me questionably.

"What is this food?" He finally spoke. I internally face palmed and told them.

"Well, there is Swiss steak, rolls, ham, apple salad, corn, stuffing, and mashed potatoes." I said as I pointed to each one. They looked at my strangely the whole time. I sighed and continued. "So, after you get all your food, you say grace."

"GRACE!" Kaoru and Hikaru yelled in sync.

"No, saying grace is like saying thanks." I said.

"To who? The cooks? We never say thank you to our chefs," Honey asked and clarified .

"No, no, no. It's a prayer. Here, just fold your hands, like me," I started holding up my hands. "I'll say it. I wont do a normal one, I'll do one my sisters and I came up with when we were little. But at the end you say 'Amen' okay?" I asked. Without waiting I started the prayer " Thank you God for food, and friends, and family."

"Amen," They all pushed. They then looked back up to me with questioning eyes.

"Um… Now eat!" I said before sticking my fork into my steak.

"How?" Huruhi asked, I looked at her to see her holding up her fork. I sighed again and a headache started to form.

"You just stick it in your food." I stated dully before shoving my meat into my mouth. I moaned in happiness. I hadn't had a home cooked meal since I moved to Japan. I then realized I moaned. Swallowing and blushing I looked at a smirking and chuckling Kyoya, Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru. I glared at them and held up my fork. "I know how to use this more than you do." I threatened. "I'm allowed to moan in happiness at my meal. I haven't had an American home cooked meal in months, shut your trap and enjoy it before I eat it all…" I continued, still glaring. They all looked shocked, but started to eat.

As they all put the first bite into their mouths, I watched them, whether it was steak, potatoes, corn, salad, or anything, I wanted to see them enjoy America. After their first bite, they all looked at each other surprised before eating more. Satisfied at their reaction, I continued to eat. Once I was done, I waited for them to finish.

"We're not done yet! There is still cake to be eaten! Now, before you get too excited Honey, it is cheese cake, not regular cake. This isn't necessarily an 'American' tradition, but it is a 'Robinson' tradition, if any of you guys care." I stated before making the cheese cake seem to pop out of no where. We divvied it out and ate the cheese-cake. 'Nothing better than Christmas dinner' I thought, finishing my slice. After a little chatting with the club, I shut them all up.

"How did you like dinner?" I asked proud.

"It was actually really good; I didn't expect American food to…" Kaoru started, looking to Hikaru to see if he had the right ending. Kaoru was stumped.

"Hit the spot?" I asked grinning. He looked at me strangely, probably wondering how I knew, but his own twin brother didn't, before he nodded enthusiastically.

"So you all liked it?" I asked hopefully. They all nodded, I couldn't help but smile even more.

"It was quite enjoyable, and although I was quite hesitant without maids or butlers serving, it was more of a comfortable and home-y feeling to it." Kyoya said. I almost cried at this. Kyoya was the one person I was really freaked out about. Not that I liked him or anything. I just… He comes from a very rich and posh family. I mean, they all do, but… I guess I didn't really expect him to enjoy it, especially with the lack of rich people perks. I mean, with Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru, they had their commoner obsession, and Haruhi, Mori and Honey were too nice to say anything.

"I'm glad you all enjoyed it!" I cheered. We talked a bit longer before they were at the door and about to leave. "I still have presents for you!" I shouted before pretending to go to another room to grab the presents. I ran back to the front door with everyone still standing there. I silently thanked Haruhi for the idea before proceeding, because I didn't have any money to buy them a present. I walked up to Tamaki first. I stood on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek. I did the same to Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, and Honey, except crouching to get to Honey's height. Getting to Kyoya, it was going to be the same as everyone else. I went to go kiss his cheek, but he turned his head at the last moment, making me give him a quick kiss on the lips. My face instantly felt warmer as I saw Kyoya smirk. "Thanks for coming guys! Happy you had fun!" I barely squeaked, still looking at Kyoya's grin. They all muttered their 'Your welcome's' until it was just Kyoya and I in the house.

"Thanks for having us over. I'll make sure to come again," he charmed, the words flowing out of his mouth like melted dark chocolate. I nodded my head. Glancing at the door, he kissed my cheek, and left. I grinned and eventually lied in bed. As soon as I did I got a text.

From: Kyoya :]

Merry Christmas, we were under the mistletoe, I'm not an un-cultured dipshit, and I know what that means. Either way, I would have kissed you. Good night darling.

That night was the best Christmas, and I fell asleep with the biggest smile on my face.

**_(A/N: I know it's kind of out of season, but my friend just helped me with how to post and what not, and this is the only thing I really have that isn't super long or super short. Hope you like it, bye 3)_**


End file.
